As the size of farms has grown and improvements have been made in agricultural methods permitting the farmer to perform farming functions more efficiently, equipment has been developed and is used for performing most agricultural functions on a multiple row basis. As larger and larger equipment became available enabling the farmer to perform a particular function on many rows in a single pass, it became increasingly difficult for the farmer to transport this wide equipment over the road to his fields. Thus, folding toolbars have been developed which serve the purpose of reducing the overall width of the multiple row equipment. Typically, the outer ends or wings of the toolbar are constructed so as to permit them to be folded approximately 90.degree. upward, forward or rearward from their extended position In many instances, these folded toolbars provide a configuration that is relatively unstable rendering them somewhat unsafe when transported over the road.
More importantly, when the toolbar is folded, the orientation of the tools or other components attached to the toolbar is completely altered rendering them useless in the folded position.
In the cornbelt the most popular corn row width is 30", but for soybeans the trend is toward a row width of 15". Frequently, both crops are grown by the same farmers. Thus, planting crops in two different row widths requires that the farmer purchase and maintain two specialized planters or that substantial mechanical modifications be performed on a single planter to prepare it for the different row widths. While some manufacturers offer removable attachments or a removable tandem unit with planters attached, the tandem units (which serve to divide the frontrow width) are of no use during the planting of the wider row crop.
There is therefore a need for an improved toolbar which will provide a stable unit during transportation in a folded position. There is further need for a toolbar which easily, efficiently and completely converts to use in either row width. It is highly desirable then, that when in the folded position, the toolbar can perform a useful function such as narrow row (or inter-row) planting.